Together For Now
by borninthedarkness
Summary: SEQUEL TO CLOSER Sasuke and Itachi are together and happy put when Naruto comes along and tries to take Sasuke for himself warning rape


OK first off the credit of closer goes all to Veroxion who was nice enough to let me do the sequel

OK first off the credit of closer goes all to Veroxion who was nice enough to let me do the sequel and sorry took so long and sorry it took so long to put it up my laptop hates me. Hope you guys enjoy.

Together for Now

It has been the five best months of my life though Itachi. Him and Sasuke have been going out for lovely five months. Everything was going great until that stupid blond shows up and starts to flirt with my Sasuke. One time I almost head on tackle him for grabbing Sasuke ass. Of course Sasuke beat him to that. He punches the blond right in the gut. Next thing he knows Sasuke walk threw the door.

"I'm back from blood bank they had very fresh blood today" Sasuke said with a smile on his. He walk into the kitchen puts it in the fridge. Walks back to living room sat right on Itachi lap and kiss Itachi the ask "Hey Itachi what are we going to do today"

Itachi smirk and said, "I have a few thing in mind that we can do today" His grip on Sasuke tighten.

"No I'm still very sore from last time we are doing something else today" Sasuke said firmly

Itachi sigh, "Fine how about we got to the moves I hear the have some good movies up"

Sasuke stood from Itachi lap walk over to door put a coat on then said "Are you just going to sit there" Sasuke walk over to Itachi pull him out of his seat and drag him out the door in to the car then they head off to the movie theater. When they got there they went to get in line but a blond stop them.

"Hey Sasuke I didn't except to see you here are you alone" The blond smile and went wrap his arms around his waist before he could hit his arms hard. Then he heard.

"No Sasuke isn't alone you baka he his with me" Itachi said while glaring at the boy. While he wrap his arms around Sasuke waist.

"My name is not baka its Naruto and I don't know why Sasuke wants to hang out with a complete bastard like your self" Naruto growls out

" I don't care just stay away from my Sasuke" Itachi grasp Sasuke hand drags him in the theater makes him sit down and started to watch the movie like nothing happen.

"What are you doing are you just going to pretend that didn't happen Itachi this is insane that blonde freaky his practically stalking me" Sasuke said

"Ok I think we should try to relax a little bit so after the movie we will go back to my house is we can try to relax their" Itachi said. He is on the edge that blonde keeps popping out of nowhere hitting on Sasuke. Plus Sasuke is freaking out about this kid. He needs to find away to get away for while and find a relaxing place for a little bit. Then the perfect idea came to his mind Sasuke and him will go to Hawaii for around a week it will be great and he will have a little fun while they are there. Next thing he felt Sasuke tugging on his sleeve. Saying "Itachi snap out of it man the movie is over come on move it"

Itachi reply, "Oh sorry Sasuke I zone out for a little bit and when we get back to my place I have to tell you something ok"

"Ok" Him and Sasuke left the theater and speed of to home. The minute they got to Itachi place. Itachi drag Sasuke out of the car into the house and sat down and made Sasuke sit down in his lap.

"Ok Sasuke I know you are getting annoyed about that Naruto kid so I think we should go to Hawaii for a week we can relax have fun so what do you say". God I hope Sasuke I agrees or I will have to drag him all the way their.

"Will I guess we can try this but if thing start to go bad we are leave" Sasuke said sternly.

"I glad that you agree to come or I would have to drag you their my self we will leave tomorrow nine in the morning " Itachi said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Will I guess I better get going go home and start packing my things"? So I got up and left a Itachi and drove to my house drag my suitcase out of my closet and started to put my clothes in it and other thing I need on this vacation. When I was almost done I heard someone say.

" What are you doing Sasuke are you leave and you weren't going to tell me I feel so upset maybe you can help me feel better" Naruto said while smirking.

" How the hell did you get into my house you insane freaky get out before I call the police"? Sasuke said while he tries to slow get far away from the blonde as possible.

"Why Sasuke I'm hurt aren't you going to make it up to me or do I have to do it for you" Naruto said while he being to walk up to me.

"Get the hell away from me" Sasuke yelled while he felt his back touch the wall. His heart feels like it's ready to burst. Naruto got so close their foreheads I barely touching. Naruto grasp Sasuke wrists and pin them above his head with one hand while the other hand work on getting Sasuke shirt of. Tears were rolling down Sasuke face while he kept trying to kick Naruto of him, which has no effect at all.

"Come on baby this is going to be fun for the both of us so try to relax and let me do all the work" When Naruto was done saying that he threw Sasuke on the bed and he got on top of him and start to bit and suck on Sasuke neck. He was getting tried of Sasuke trying to kick and hit him so he grasp Sasuke shirt ripping it apart and use the piece to tie Sasuke legs and arms down after he rip the ravens pants and underwear off. After he made sure that Sasuke cant escape he begins to take off his clothes he take the lube from his pants pocket put it on his length and line his self up. Then said, "Are you ready baby"

Sasuke to shake his head no and kept saying no. Which begin to piss of Naruto then Naruto reply. "Will to damn bad I'm taking you no matter what"

Without warning he slam hard into Sasuke. Sasuke let out a painful scream as Naruto continue to slam into him repeatly. After a few hours of Naruto slamming into he heard him Naruto release aloud moan as he came into Sasuke hard after a few more thrust he pull out of Sasuke laid down on top of Sasuke out of breath.

" That wasn't so bad now was it Sasuke?" Naruto said while he was petting Sasuke hair.

"Get the hell of me and leave you rapist now" Sasuke yell. While he tried to push Naruto of him and get away from him.

"Fine I had my fun and when your boyfriend breaks up with you after he hears this you can always come back to me baby" Naruto said while he was getting dress with a grin on his face.

"You bastard Itachi will never break up with me we will stay together" Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto laugh a little bit before he said, "Yes you guys are together for now but you will not be together for long" Naruto walk out of Sasuke room and left the house.

Sasuke reaches over to his clothes and pulled his cell phone out of his and started to call Itachi. Itachi picked up his phone "Hey baby waits up"

"Itachi can you come over please" Sasuke said

"Sasuke what's wrong I be over right away" Itachi ran to his car jump in and speed off to direction Sasuke house.


End file.
